


resolution

by EllaYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, New Years, Victor POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: yuuri and victor talk about new years resolutions while waiting for midnight.happy new year!!!!!!!!





	resolution

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of capital letters is INTENTIONAL. All fics written by me in 2017 are like that, so if that puts you off, I'm sorry and you are more than welcome to back out now. 
> 
> (AKA: Please STOP MENTIONING IT, it will NOT change. Thank you.)

‘so, what’s your new year’s resolution?’

victor looks behind him to see yuuri approaching him with two mugs of something steamy and delicious-smelling. there’s a soft smile on his lips, in his eyes, as he hands victor one of the mugs.

‘hmm? oh i don’t know,’ he says, taking a deep breath, inhaling the cinnamony scent. ‘what is this? it smells delicious.’

yuuri lets out a breathy chuckle. ‘mulled wine. done with apple, cinnamon sticks and sugar. nothing special, but it’s good, especially to warm you up.’

victor takes a sip, finds it sweet and absolutely heavenly. ‘i love this almost as much as i love you,’ he says, and to his delight, yuuri’s cheeks turn pink.

‘you didn’t answer,’ yuuri points out, changing the subject in slight embarrassment. when victor tilts his head questioningly at him, yuuri clarifies. ‘about the new year’s resolution.’

‘oh, that.’ victor shurgs. ‘i don’t know. i haven’t actually thought about it.’ yuuri raises a surprised eyebrow at him. ‘what? i have more medals and awards than i know what to do with, i’m healthy, and i have the love of my life with me. i’m good.’

yuuri shakes his head at him. ‘those sounds more like fulfilled wishes than actual resolutions, victor.’

‘alright, then. i resolve to be a better coach for you, and to be a proper competitor. and to try and live up to your expectations as a fiancé.’

yuuri laughs at that, and victor almost pouts, until yuuri meets his eyes and says, ‘i told you, i don’t expect you to be anything other than yourself. that still stands. but yes to the other two.’ he sticks his tongue out a bit, teasing. ‘i look forward to taking you on properly in a couple of months. i’ll do it properly this time.’

for a few long seconds, they stand there, facing each other, determination in their eyes.

and then victor pulls yuuri close to him and rests his chin on top of yuuri’s head, wraps his arms tight around him.

‘i will be in your care in this coming year, too,’ victor tells yuuri, in japanese, and hopes he’s said it properly, hopes he hasn’t botched it up.

yuuri looks up at him, eye wide in surprise, before the brightest grin lights up his entire face. ‘please take care of me this year as well,’ he says, and kisses victor soundly.


End file.
